


she drives me crazy, and i think i love it

by sshbrnx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27346891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sshbrnx/pseuds/sshbrnx
Summary: regular teenage angst- just something that's not really going anywhere. i may or may not add on to it- lower caps intended
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 10





	she drives me crazy, and i think i love it

"all i'm asking is for you to not defile the sanctity of this library," hermione said firmly, looking anywhere but at the couple, if they even had a label. honestly, she doubted so, if the rumours about him was to be believed.

draco laughed harshly, "come on now granger. just because your needs aren't being met doesn't mean you should be depriving others."

pansy giggled at that, looking at her from up to down. hermione gritted her teeth and counted to ten. she would not stoop to their level.

"if you choose to continue i'll have to inform mdm pince. would you rather be thrown out by her or to leave peacefully?" she asked, tapping her fingers impatiently against the wooden bookshelf.

draco sneered but stood up, adjusting his robes, "come on pansy. let's go back to my dorm where we won't be disturbed by filthy mudbloods."

"you should have just done that from the start.." hermione muttered, shaking her head.

she kept her eyes on them, just to make sure they had actually left the library. wrinkling her nose, she casted a quick scourgify over the area with a swish of her wand - just in case - before heading back to her table. refusing to be distracted any further, she popped a piece of candy into her mouth and got back to her essay.

•••

hermione grumbled as she rushed to the prefect's room where her patrol partner, ernie macmillan, was already waiting. she hastily apologised for her tardiness, saying she got held up with her work.

he put up a hand, "it's fine hermione. let's start the patrol."

she nodded grimly, not ready to face the awkwardness that would ensue. they had never been close and hermione wasn't that good at making friends. thus the patrol was done in silence, which hermione rather preferred, to be honest. it allowed her time to catalogue and organise her thoughts for that day. as they walked past the classrooms near the dungeons, hermione heard it.

"did you hear that?" she turned to ernie who nodded and put a finger to his lip.

they walked to the classroom and hermione gestured for ernie to do the honours, choosing to remain outside for the sake of her eyes and sanity.

after a few minutes, the door was pushed open and draco stormed out. he was trailed by a slytherin girl hermione didn't recognise. he stopped when he saw her, his scowl turning into a sneer.

"should have known it was you, mudblood. how many times are you gonna be a fucking cockblock?" he glared at her.

hermione smiled thinly, "it's not my fault you choose to do it everywhere except your dorm. if i knew better, i would say it's like you just wanted to get caught."

not wanting to converse any further, she walked off and waited for ernie elsewhere. draco stood watching her, unnerved by what she had said. he scowled as he realised what just happened and slammed his walls back up, occluding his mind.

•••

as hermione ate her breakfast, an owl came and dropped something in front of her. it perched on hermione's book, refusing to move until it was fed which she begrudgingly did. not that she did not want to feed the owl, she just wasn't sure of what an owl could or could not eat.

"what is that?" ginny asked curiously, peering over her shoulder.

hermione shrugged and picked it up. it was giftwrapped with red and green wrapping paper and there was a note on it. she carefully checked for any curses, hexes or spells before opening it.

_ mia _

_ saw this and thought of you. hope you like it _

_ merry xmas, can't wait to see you. _

_ yours, _

_ viktor _

**_ps_ ** _. sorry i can't write much, quidditch practise is intense. _

**_p.p.s_ ** _ my friend helped me write this since my english is not really good, just thought you should know. _

"i thought you and viktor were over?" lavender asked, scrunching her nose. hermione detected a hint of jealousy in her tone and smirked inwardly.

she smiled, "we're sort of in a long distance relationship.. i think."

"well open it," harry beckoned for her.

she made to scold him about talking with his mouth full, but decided otherwise. she carefully unwrapped the parcel to see a blue velvet box, which she hesitantly opened. every girl near her "ooh-ed" in appreciation when they saw the gift. it was a pendant necklace with an otter charm to represent her patronus and a quidditch broom to represent, well, viktor.

"oh hermione you're so lucky to be dating viktor," ginny bemoaned.

over at the slytherin table, they were watching the commotion at the gryffindor table.

"looks like the mudblood got a gift from viktor. wonder what he sees in her," pansy said with a sneer.

"she's probably the only girl willing to spread her legs for him," draco said and everyone laughed in agreement.

he knew it was not true because half the girls were besotted with viktor krum, but he refused to acknowledge the fact that hermione was somewhat special to viktor. the thought made his blood boil and he couldn't for the life of him figure out why. he angrily slammed his spoon on the table and left as every eye turned to him.

•••

draco stalked outside the potions classroom impatiently. he had left breakfast too early and had nowhere to go, so he ended up being 15 minutes early for potions. he smirked as he saw the approaching silhoutte of a certain gryffindor princess.

"wow granger. never thought i'd see the day you receive a present," he called out.

her eyes narrowed as she took in the owner of the voice. as always, he looked pristine. he might even be handsome, if not for his attitude. she shook her head at the thought.

"well malfoy, what can i say? i'm full of surprises," she simply said with a smile, not wanting to get caught in a fight just outside the potions classroom.

he scowled, having wanted to bait her into an argument and turned away to lean against the wall. arguing with her was much more fun than arguing with dumb and dumber.

he tried again, "so, where's your two sidekicks? finally got their head out of their arses and decided to stop clinging to you? or are they still stuffing themselves at the great hall like they haven't eaten in months? which is it?"

she visibly bristled and was about to retort when the door opened, to his dismay. snape came outside, eyes peering at them suspiciously, "well, what do we have here?"

"n-nothing, sir," she said instead, lowering her head.

"five points from gryffindor for making such a ruckus."

hermione's head snapped up and her mouth fell open, ready to argue, but seeing the glare on snape's face, she decided it was not worth it and nodded.

**Author's Note:**

> actually had a short 12-chapter dramione story, but the word doc got corrupted so it's pretty much gone. bummer. ohwell, here's something from my iphone notes.


End file.
